Hannah White
Hannah Medina White (b. between 1 September, 1980 and 2 May,1981) was a witch and daughter of Lewis and Lorraine White. She is the only cousin of Benjamin White and Samantha Malfoy (Nee White). Hannah attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Slytherin house. In her fourth year, Hannah joined the Quidditch team and became a seeker. Later in life, Hannah became a wizarding naturalist (Magizoologist) and eventually married a pure-blood, with whom she had a daughter, Medina. Hannah was Tabitha Malfoy's god-mother. Biography Early life (1981-1992) Hannah was the only child of Lewis and Lorraine White. Hannah's father was John White's brother, which made Hannah cousin to Benjamin and Samantha White. Hannah grew up in Wiltshire and lived in Robertson Manor, which was her mothers last name before marrying. Hogwarts years (1992-1998) Hannah attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Slytherin house, like the rest of her family. One year below the famous Harry Potter, she noticed Thestrals on her very first day of school, 1 September 1991. Hannah was one of the few students that could actually see Thestrals. As only people who had seen Death can see Thestrals, Hannah was able to see them because she had seen her grandmother's death. She became friends with Ginny Weasley and Destiny Heart. During her years at Hogwarts, she was often teased by many of the other students due to her strange behavior and odd beliefs. Some time during her early years at Hogwarts students had also taken to calling her "witty whitey", she met and became a friend of Ginny Weasley and Destiny Heart, who were in the same year as her. In the summer of 1994, she went to the Quidditch World Cup with her parents. Fourth year : "Everyone this is witty whit-.... Hannah White." : —Hermione Granger In Hannah's fourth year, she met and befriended Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. She believed Harry's declaration that Lord Voldemort was back. As the year progressed, she was invited to join an underground Defence Against the Dark Arts group called Dumbledore's Army. She eagerly accepted, working hard along with the others and enjoying the company. In an effort to make people believe Harry's story, Hermione arranged an interview for him with Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks. Near the end of the year, Harry had a vision that his godfather, Sirius Black was being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Hannha and Ginny stood guard while Harry and Hermione snuck into Professor Umbridge's office, to use the fireplace to try to contact Sirius, while Ron attempted to distract Umbridge. However, they were caught, along with Neville Longbottom, by Umbridge and members of the Inquisitorial Squad including her cousin, Samantha White.. They were restrained and gagged, but Hannah hardly seemed bothered by this as she was staring, dreamily, through the window as if bored. Harry and Hermione drew Umbridge away into the Forbidden Forest, and Hannah, Ginny, Ron, and Neville managed to escape from the Inquisitorial Squad using a variety of hexes and jinxes. When they all met up again in the forest, Harry planned to go to the Ministry of Magic. Hannah reminded Harry about the Thestrals and suggested using them to get to the Ministry. She then mounted her Thestral side-saddle, "as though she did this every day." She also helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny mount their Thestrals, as the animals were invisible to them. The six D.A. members flew to the Ministry and entered the Department of Mysteries, where Hannah heard voices coming from behind a Veil, just as Harry did. The group was soon ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. Hannah participated in the battle that ensued. She protected Ron, who had been hit with a spell that made him highly confused. Hannah also attacked a Death Eater who had seized Ginny's ankle with the Reductor Curse, which destroyed a model of the planet Pluto. The model blew up in the Death Eater's face; however, the impact broke Ginny's ankle. Hannah guided both the injured Ginny and theConfunded Ron until they met up with Harry and Neville. Hannah was one of the last D.A. members to fall, eventually being stunned by a Death Eater and thrown across the room. She regained focus just before the end of the battle and survived relatively unscathed. At the end of the school year, Hannah spoke to Harry, who was mourning the murder of his godfather and had found no comfort in talking to ghosts. Hannah told him about her grandmother's death and her belief that she would see her again someday, which was a comforting thought to Harry. That summer, Hannah and her parents went to Sweden using the money the Daily Prophet paid them to reprint The Quibbler's interview with Harry to see if they could catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Fifth year : Harry: "So have you had a good term?" : Hannah: "Oh, it's been alright. A bit lonely without the D.A. Ginny's been nice, though. She stopped two boys in our Transfiguration class calling me ''witty" the other day —" : Harry: "How would you like to come with me to Slughorn's party tonight?" : — Harry Potter and Hannah discuss the term : This year was Hannah's O.W.L. year. On her way to Hogwarts in the Hogwarts Express, Hannah shared a compartment with Harry Potter and she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Hannah was holding another edition of the Quibbler, which she told Harry was going strong because of his interview. She then put on a brightly coloured pair of free "Spectrespecs" that were from inside the Quibbler. She was very disappointed to find out that the D.A. would not continue that year. When Romilda Vane asked Harry if he wanted to join her and her friends in another compartment, while treating Hannah and Neville with disdain, Harry coldly rebuffed her, stating that they were his friends. Hannah correctly observed that people expected Harry to associate with "cooler" people; he replied that she and Neville were cool, and among his closest and most trustworthy friends. : Towards Christmas, Hannah comforted Hermione after Ron mocked her in Transfiguration and Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom in tears. Hannah had found Hermione crying and Harry had been looking for Hermione to return the books she left in Transfiguration class. After Hermione left, Harry asked Hannah if she would like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with him, just as friends, and Hannah accepted his invitation. Hannah wore a set of spangled silver robes that was attracting a certain amount of giggling from the onlookers, but she otherwise looked quite nice. While there, she conversed with multiple people, and took an interest in Sanguini, a vampire guest. She also made Harry laugh so hard that meadcame out of his nose when she discussed the Rotfang Conspiracy after Professor Snape sneered at Harry's ambition to become an Auror. She continued the discussion of the Rotfang Conspiracy with Professor Trelawney, who seemed completely interested. Also that year, Hannah would temporarily replace a Slytherin as the Slytherin seeker for her house. : Hannah once gave Harry a note from Albus Dumbledore telling him to come to his office for a private lesson. At the end of the school year, the castle came under attack by Death Eaters, and Hannah was one of the few D.A. members to participate in the ensuing Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry asked her and Hermione to watch Snape's office, which they did, but Snape told them that Death Eaters were in the castle and that they had to look after Professor Flitwick, whom he claimed had collapsed. After taking Felix Felicis from Harry, the D.A. members were almost untouchable, and all survived the battle unscathed except Neville, who was injured but soon recovered. Hannah helped him into his seat when they attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral at the end of the school year. : Sixth year :: Harry: "The Whites are quite unusual. He could have easily picked it up somewhere and think it's a cross section of the head of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something; I don't know what they are, but apparently he and his daughter go on holiday looking for them; That's her." :: Viktor Krum: "Vy is she doing that?" :: Harry: "Probably trying to get rid of a Wrackspurt." :: — Harry (disguised as "Barney Weasley") tries to explain Hannah to Viktor Krum On 1 August, 1997, Hannah and her parents attended the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow. Hannah was able to recognise Harry, who was disguised as a Weasley cousin by use of Polyjuice Potion, by only his expression. She wore yellow dress robes and had a sunflower in her hair, and sat at the same table as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. At one point, Hannah danced happily by herself, twirling on the dance floor with her arms raised, which drew attention from a few onlookers. That day, the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Voldemort, so it was a Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts that Hannah returned to for her sixth year. Severus Snapehad been appointed headmaster and Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrowprofessors. Early in the year, Hannah, Ginny, and Neville attempted to steal Godric Gryffindor's Sword from the Headmaster's office. Snape caught them and sent them into the Forbidden Forest with Rubeus Hagrid as punishment. The three of them revived and led Dumbledore's Army, which tried to sabotage the Death Eaters' control of the school and to help Harry, Ron and Hermione — who were off hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes — in any way they could. : On her way home over the Christmas holidays, Death Eaters captured Hannah because her father had been printing stories in support of Harry. :: Hermione: "Where's Hannah? Let's see what she thinks." :: Ron: "Cowardly old wart. Hannah's got ten times his guts." :: — Harry, Hermione and Ron visit Lewis and Lorraine White. :: It was believed that Hannah was held captive at Azkaban, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, along with the famed wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, to whom she proved a great comfort. Her parents were so desperate to get her back that he tried to turn Harry, Hermione and Ron over to the Ministry in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Hermione ensured that the Death Eaters Lewis called glimpsed Harry as they left, so that neither he nor Hannah would be punished. The prisoners in Malfoy Manor were soon joined by Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Griphook the goblin, while Hermione was tortured for information upstairs by Bellatrix Lestrange. After Hannah helped cut the ropes off their new cell-mates, Dobby the house-elf came to free them. He took Hannah, Dean and Ollivander to Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and then returned to assist Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook in escaping the Manor. He died in rescuing them. Up until the Battle of Hogwarts, Hannah stayed at the cottage for the remainder of the war, and when Dobby was buried, she closed the house-elf's eyes and provided the eulogy, thanking him for rescuing her. During her stay, she practised using a new wand that Ollivander had made for her. She also seemed to have started a friendship with Dean. It is unknown what Hannah did after Harry, Ron and Hermione left Shell Cottage in order to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but she returned to Hogwarts in May when Neville signalled her as to the trio's return. All of Dumbledore's Army was reassembled and prepared to fight. : Battle of Hogwarts :: Hannah: "I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me." :: Harry: "I'd love some." :: Hannah: "I'll distract them all. Use your cloak. Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" :: — Hannah creates a diversion for Harry When the trio asked the Ravenclaw D.A. members if they were familiar with an item that had once belonged to their house founder, Hannah mentioned the lost diadem. She took Harry to the Ravenclaw common room, answering the riddle, "What came first, the Phoenix or theflame?", with "A circle has no beginning.", in order to gain entrance, in order to show him a replica of the diadem. There, she stunned Alecto Carrow, who was waiting for them per Lord Voldemort's orders. When given the choice, she joined the battle rather than evacuating with the younger students. : Physical appearance In 1997, sixteen-year-old Hannah had past shoulder-length, soft, blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, which often seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She had an aura of "distinct dottiness" about her and was known to put her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping. :